A Strange New World
by Glittery-Icecream
Summary: Biana Freeman is pretty much perfect. Perfect looks, super smart and popular even though she's the only 12 year old at the highschool. What will happen when she hides a secret and a strange boy brings her to a strange new world? First story, please read and review. I try to update asap.
1. Museum

**hi! This is my first story, so I appreciate feedback and recommendations.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own these characters or KOTLC, Shannon Messenger does**

 **I also want to point out this is an alternate version of KOTLC. In this story Biana was the one who was raised in the Forbidden Cities. Sophie is still Project Moonlark though, I just wanted to change it a little(maybe a lot.)**

 **{line break}**

 **Biana's POV**

I looked around and sighed. We were at a boring museum for a high school field trip. I was only twelve but somehow I ended up in high school because of my freakishly smart brain. I'm sure most of the other kids think I'm here because of my looks. I'm not going to deny it, with my dark wavy hair and teal eyes I looked like I had stepped out of a beauty magazine.

"Ms Biana Freeman, would you like to come up here and tell the rest of this group what we just learned.

I sighed, the teacher always called me out for zoning out.

I recited the useless information perfectly. Which wasn't surprising since I had a photographic memory

The teacher rolled her eyes. A few of the other kids snickered

"Moving on here is the...

I tuned her out. There were more important things for me to think about. Like making my fingers vanish. I didn't know if it was just me who could do it, but I never told anyone. I was too scared of what they would think of me.

I quietly slipped away from the cluster. Not that the teacher would care.

I walked towards a less crowded place with shadows.

"Perfect," I thought. No one would see me trying to vanish, and if they did hey would think it was the shadows.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Urging the light to pass through me. I opened my eyes and almost yelled. My entire body was gone. It was still there, I just couldn't see it. I closed my eyes again and willed myself to become visible again. When I opened my eyes there was someone looking straight at me.

Someone with a strange cape.

With dark wavy hair.

And teal eyes, just like mine, staring right at me.


	2. Questions

_Who was this guy?_

He reminded myself of me, and I felt as if I had known him. I shook the thought off, that was impossible I had a photographic memory so even if I had met him, I would definetly remember.

 _Hello_

I whirled around trying to find the person who was talking. The voice was loud and clear but also heavily accented. Right then, he boy with teal eyes started walking, making a beeline towards me. Then I heard the same voice again. _Don't worry, no one can hear us._ So I obviously panicked, my eyes sweeped the room as I looked for an exit. I found one but, he was in the way. I made a dash for it.

"Stop, I'm not going to hurt you," he said while tightly grabbing my arm.

"Who are you!"I shouted.

"I'm Fitz Vacker, don't you remember me? Your brother?" I couldn't breath.

"My brother?"

"Yeah, you know the one who has been searching for you ever since you disappeared 11 years ago?"

"What?" I was really confused now. I didn't remember him. It was also at that moment I realized we weren't speaking english, I somehow knew we were speaking the Enlightened Language. It was as if someone pushed a button in my brain, and the slightest wisp of a memory appeared. His face paled.

"You really don't remember me?" he whispered. I rolled my eyes, pretending to be nonchalant.

"I think you got the wrong person."

"You have to come with me! It's really important, I'm not supposed to tell you so don't even ask." I struggled against his grip, but I could not get away.

"Who are you, why are you here, and were you talking to me in my mind?"

"You have to come with me, before anyone notices."

"No! You're dragging me to some random place, claiming you're my brother, and you're not even giving me an explanation!" I was scared but also mad. I had a pretty good life and I wasn't going to let anyone drag that away from me. My parents had finally started paying attention to me when I got into high school. And the group of popular girls treated me like a little sister. I didn't believe this guy was my brother, but I did want to see what he came up with.

 **Fitz's POV**

This girl was being stubborn and annoying. I had seen her in the newspaper as the 12 year old girl in the newspaper. Apparently now her name was Biana. It used to be Violette. Didn't she understand how long I had been searching for her. Dad had told me to only give her answers once we got to the Lost Cities. But I was never going to get her there if she didn't get the answers she wanted. I sighed.

"Like I already said I'm your brother, Fitz Vacker, I'm here to get you back home, and the reason I could talk to you through telepathy is because I'm a telepath. Oh, and I'm an elf, but you probably already know that." She stopped struggling. I took it as a chance to take out my home crystal and hold it to the light. A bean of light shone through the dim exhibition. I stepped into it keeping my hold on Biana. I saw her eyes open in awe and fright.

 **Biana's POV**

My "brother" finally gave me some answers, but when he said he was an elf, I stopped thrashing. My mind seemed to accept that information which was strange since elves aren't real. But if he was an elf then I was too. I saw him pull out a crystal, before he pulled me into the light and we were whisked away in the light.


End file.
